El Despertar
by zoniiNara
Summary: La vida da mil vueltas sin duda, y la mía esta en constante giro, empecé siendo Príncipe de mi planeta natal... *Capitulo unico*... Secuela de "Suicidio por la vida".


__

Ningún personaje ni Dragón Ball me pertenecen, son propiedad de Akira Toriyama, yo solo escribo situaciones que imagino en mi retorcida cabeza.

Secuela de **"Suicidio por la vida"**

* * *

_**El despertar.**_

Mis ojos se abrieron por completo, aun no podía acostúmbrame a pesar de que ya era un año desde que decidí cambiar mi rutina diaria.

-¡Maldición!- Dije al ver el reloj y comprobar que era la misma hora de cada mañana.

La 5:00 a.m. y yo ya estaba despierto la rutina de casi 9 años estaba mas presente que nunca, levantarme a las cinco e ir a entrenar. Ahora que quería por lo menos levantarme una hora mas tarde no podía.

Volví a cerrar los ojos para un intento fallido como desde hace mas de un año, para tratar de dormir un poco mas, minutos después comencé a moverme en la cama, buscando alguna posición en la cual volviera a dormir… nada fuero como seis posiciones diferentes y yo seguía igual cada mañana era lo mismo.

Volví a mi posición inicial boca arriba, volviendo a ver la hora 5:10 a.m., Cada minuto parecía eterno, mire al lado contrario y ahí estaba, la causante de todo ese intento de cambio de rutina.

Tan placidamente dormida, tenia tantas ganas de… de… de gritarle en el oído para despertarla y que no durmiera si yo no podía, pero siendo honesto, a pesar de disfrutar las discusiones con ella, amaba mas su silencia, no tener que escuchar su voz que bien a veces era seductora, otras cuantas era irritante.

Al verla ahí tan tranquila recordé, el momento en que me deje manipular para llegar a esta situación.

Al día siguiente de la pelea contra Majin Bu me levante hacer un día normal como desde 9 años. Cinco De la mañana levantarme e ir a entrenar a la cámara de gravedad, después a las 8:30 desayunar, luego volver a entrenar y salir hasta la hora de la comida o de la cena. Pero ese día en la hora del desayuno…

_Flash Back._

Entre a la cocina y ahí estaba todos reunidos como ya era costumbre, la madre de Bulma junto con ella estaban cerca de la estufa preparando el desayuno, su padre estaba sentado a la mesa leyendo un periódico, con su inseparable gato y cigarro. Me senté en la cabecera de la mesa y en ese momento entro Trunks.

-¡Buenos días papa!- Como también ya era costumbre el no esperaba respuesta verbal de mi parte solo una mirada- ¡Buenos días abuela, mama!- se acerco a ellas dándoles un beso en la mejilla, algo que al principio me parecía ridículo pero era eso o tener que escuchar tan temprano la voz irritante de Bulma diciéndome que su hijo puede hacer lo que sea y que no tenia que ser necesariamente tan frió como su padre- ¡Buenos días abuelo- Trunks al fin acabo se recorrido y se sentó a lado mío.

-Toma querido, tu café tal como te gusta- dijo la madre de Bulma colocando enfrente de su esposo una taza de café.

-Gracias queridas.

-Trunks, cariño comete todo- Bulma fue la que hablo esta vez acercando a Trunks un plato con hot cakes, para después dirigirse a mi con otro plato igual al de Trunks- ¡Toma!- dijo de mala gana aventando el plato enfrente mío.

-Esos no son modos de servir de desayunar- le dije al ver su manera tan mal educada de atenderme.

-Pues tampoco es el modo de despertarse- dijo Bulma como contestación, algo que no entendía, qué tenia que ver el despertar con el desayuno.

-¿A que demonios viene eso?- dije volteándola a ver buscando algún indicios que la delatara de que era de lo que se supone que hablaba.

Solo me miro fijamente a los ojos con una mirada de odio y de reproche, que por primera vez no sabia que fue lo que hice, por lo regular disfruto ver esas miradas pues cumplí con mi objetivo de hacerla rabiar, pero esta vez no sabia el porque esa actitud. Ella se sentó a lado de Trunks, cuando tenia que ser a lado mío y comenzó a desayunar, no respondió mi pregunta pero ya abría tiempo para discutir eso, ahora lo que mas interesaba era desayunar.

El padre de Bulma fue el primero en retirarse, diciendo que tenía cosas que hacer en el laboratorio, después de que se retiro, Bulma comenzó con sus reclamos sin sentido.

-Bueno por lo menos alguien en esta casa avisa que se retira- dijo de forma irónica volteando a verme. Sabia que la indirecta era para mí, pero estaba desayunado, no discutiría hasta que acabara.- ¡Mama!, no tienes que alimentar a tus animales- dijo Bulma casi en un grito.

-Querida, pero si hoy me levante muy temprano para alimentarlos, su próxima comida…- ella una vez mas interrumpió a su madre con sus comentarios.

-Y supongo que le avisaste a papa que te ibas a levantar de la cama- otra vez me voltio a ver.

-Pues claro que si querida, sabes que a papa le gusta despertar conmigo a lado, pero ya no pude volver a dormir, por eso…

-Valla supongo que es lindo despertar con alguien alado, en especial si esa persona murió y después resucito- otra mirada hacia mí.

-Mama, te refieres a papa- hablo Trunks inconscientemente.

-Si me refiero a tu padre, que no tiene la gentileza de estar por lo menos 1 hora más en cama- se cruzo de brazos.

Por eso estaba así, me dio risa, se enojo porque me levante, pero que tontería era eso, me comencé a reír discretamente ante la situación, pero no fui tan discreto pues ella lo noto.

-¿De que te ríes? Es tan malo querer despertar con tu marido alado, después de que murió y pudo resucitar- se levanto de la silla golpeando la mesa con sus manos.

-Bueno creo que es hora de retirarse- dijo la madre de Bulma, tomando su plato y colocándolos en el fregadero.

-Si, tienes razón- Trunks imito a su abuela y los dos se retiraron del lugar.

No tenia ganas de pelear y mas aun por una tontería como esa.

-Vegeta te exijo que no te levantes hasta que yo me despierte- esa mujer estaba realmente loca.

-Pero que tonterías, dices, tengo que entrenar, no puedo retrasarme solo por un capricho tuyo.

-¿Capricho?, capricho… Vegeta ayer me dijeron que habías muerto, ¿sabes lo que sentí?

Maldita sea, recordé aquella vista de ella llorando mi muerte a través de la bola de cristal del otro mundo y también recordando todo lo sucedido hace 7 años, y el porque me enoje tanto de que ella llorara de esa forma, esa mujer valla que acertaba cuando se trataba de hacer sentir mal a alguien.

-Vegeta me estas escuchando- volvió a golpear la mesa.

-No es para tanto, además ya estoy aquí, no es así.

Tenia que defender lo poco que me quedaba de orgullo, y no demostrar que en verdad me importaba mas de la cuenta, aun no estaba del todo preparado, para demostrar que en verdad en todos los sentidos y ahora en todas las vidas me importaba mi familia, y entregaría mi vida a cambio de la de ellos.

-Solo una mañana, solo te pido eso Vegeta- ella se sentó en el lugar que ocupaba Trunks, quitando mi mano del cubierto y tomarla entre las suyas.- Una mañana que despiertes a mi lado, desde que estamos juntos nunca eh despertado contigo a mi lado.

-Eso no es cierto- conteste en mi defensa.

-Anda, dime cuando fue la última vez que desperté y tú estabas ahí.

-No me voy a estar acordando de lo que hago todos los días, y a que hora me levanto.- dije después de pensar un poco, en verdad tenia razón, no recuerdo alguna vez que allá recibido la luz del sol con ella a lado.

-No es que no lo recuerdes, es que nunca, nunca a pasado, Por favor solo una vez- pidió viéndome a los ojos como la cara de Kakaroto cuando veía comida.

-Si lo hago dejaras de verme de esa forma tan ridícula- tenia ganas de verdad de hacerlo, pero no tenia que ser tan obvio.

-Si- dijo con una gran sonrisa adornando su rostro.

_Final del Flash Back_

A la mañana siguiente, cumplí lo prometido, estaba ahí cuando ella despertara, a las cinco de la mañana la desperté para que me viera a su lado, y después me retiraría, pero ella solo se quedo muy enojada, y tomo su almohada y se fue de la habitación, al ir tras ella, me dijo que se suponía que ella tenia que despertarse a la hora que fuera y yo tendría que estar ahí, eso me pareció mas ridículo aun, pero al final de cuantas acabe accediendo.

Así fue como a la siguiente mañana, estaba ahí desesperado por que se despertara, pues tuve que estar en la cama por tres horas mas antes que ella se dignara abrir los ojos, cuando lo hizo solo me sonrió y me dio un beso en los labios y se levanto.

Veinte minutos después asimile lo sucedido, solo me quería para eso ahí a su lado, pero honestamente me agrado ese saludo mañanero, sus sonrisas que ella me regala siempre han sido sinceras, pero esa sonrisa tuvo un brillo y una sensación muy especial, además aquel beso fue… no se como explicarlo, pero me gusto.

Desde esa mañana decidí quedarme ahí hasta que ella despertara.

Me gusta observar como duerme, se ve tan pacifica, al estar viendo su rostro, vi en el buró que se encontraba de su lado una foto de Trunks cuando era un bebe sobre mi espalda y Bulma detrás.

-¡Trunks!- dije en un susurro.

Si alguien hace quince años me hubiera dicho que iba a tener un hijo, me hubiera reído a carcajadas y después matar a la persona que me lo dijera.

Nunca me imagine en aquella situación, nunca pensé en tener un hijo en formar una familia, "Mi familia", aun no me podía acostumbrar a esas palabras, nunca quise aceptarlo, pero siempre hubo algo de remordimiento en mi por no poder ofrecerle una mejor vida a Trunks del futuro, por eso con este Trunks, las cosas eran tan diferentes, inconscientemente, quería recompensar a su contraparte futura.

El día que Cell mato a Mirai Trunks, sentí desfallecer, nunca pensé en ver la muerte de mi propio hijo ante mis ojos, nunca pensé en reaccionar de esa manera tan impulsiva como lo hice aquella vez, atacando a Cell, para vengar la muerte de mi hijo, ya no era tanto porque el fuera mas fuerte que yo o porque me dejara en ridículo la ultima vez que nos enfrentamos, era por el, por Mirai Trunks, realmente estar con el encerrado por un año en aquella habitación, me hizo recapacitar y pensar muchas cosas, de las cuales antes no era conciente, o mas bien no quería ser conciente. Al final de cuantas Cell tenia razón aquella vez que me enfrente contra el en el infierno "cualquiera diría que te importaba ese híbrido."

Me importaba más de lo que imaginaba, y Trunks también me importa de la misma manera que Bulma, nunca quise aceptarlo, no quería que nadie supiera mi punto débil, pero es inevitable esconder algo así.

Volví a recordar el día de mi sacrificio, quien diría que ese día ese momento, le daría un giro de 180 grados a mi vida, y lo reitero lo que una vez pensé, lo volvería hacer a cambio de la vida de ellos dos.

Ese maldito de Kakaroto, me ah dado mas lecciones de vida que las que yo le pude dar, y pensar que lo quería eliminar, nada de esto hubiera pasado, y yo seguiría en manos de Frezzer, ese maldito lagarto que me arruino la vida.

Mis días de asesino, pensar en todas las personas que mate, siempre disfrutaba hacerlo porque al hacerlo me imaginaba que era Frezzer, me vengaba de el a través de ellos aunque nunca afecto a Frezzer pero nadie me quitaba la sensación de pensar que había matado a Frezzer, que lo había estrangulado entre mis manos.

Nunca me eh arrepentido de lo echo, porque cada cosa que hice y cada persona que mate me llevo al lugar al que ahora me encuentro, pero siempre dentro de mi a partir del momento que me entere de el exterminio de mi raza por parte de Frezzer, sentí algo de remordimiento, porque talvez en cada planeta que destruía había alguien como yo había una familia como la mía, yo solo fui una victima mas, una pieza en el ajedrez de Frezzer, pero eso no me quita menos culpa de lo que me corresponde.

A veces me pregunto como hubieran sido las cosas si mi padre y el planeta Vegita no hubieran desaparecido

Definitivamente ya no me gusta pensarlo, pensar en cosas que ni en ningún absurdo sueño pasaría, mi destino estaba marcado, para encontrar a Kakaroto y terminar como el, adoptando a la tierra como mi hogar y formando mi propia familia, mi propio imperio, mi propia vida.

Recuerdo que al llegar a la tierra todo era tan molesto, solo soportaba este lugar por la idea de derrota a Kakaroto y pelear con esos androides, el día que me di cuenta que lo que sentía por Bulma no era algo pasajero decidí marcharme, no podía seguir ahí a lado de ella, dejándome manipular mas de lo que ya lo había echo.

No podía dejar que matara mi orgullo, mi orgullo era lo único que me quedaba de mí ser, de mi planeta, de mi raza, de mi herencia, no podía dejar que me quitara lo único que podía llamar mío.

Quien diría que años después renunciaría a el para proteger a las personas de las cuales yo me protegía, la vida da mil vueltas sin duda, y la mía esta en constante giro, empecé siendo un Príncipe de mi planeta natal, después me convertí en un asesino a sangre fría, después me uní a los tontos amigos de Kakaroto para pelear contra Frezzer y Cell, y después convertirme en un guerrero que luchaba por su familia.

Recordar cada momento seria demasiado extenso para solo 2 horas que faltaban para que Bulma despertara, además de que mis parpados se sentían pesados, creo que después de un año al fin esta haciendo efecto el quedarme 3 horas en cama después de despertar, tuve la gran necesidad de bostezar, y cerrar mis ojos por completo y perder la noción del tiempo.

Algo me molestaba, mis ojos me comenzaron a arder, era la luz del sol que se colaba entre las cortinas de la habitación, me tape de pies a cabezas, tenia gran pereza de levantarme, aunque lo tenía que hacer, tenia que ir a entrenar, además conociéndome talvez solo dormí 15 minutos.

Al destaparme la cabeza ahí estaba otra vez ella, del otro lado de la cama acostada pero ya con ropa del diario mirándome con una de esas sonrisas que la delataban diciéndome que había echo algo en contra mía.

La mire con un ojo abierto y el otro cerrado aun con algo de sueño, al parecer el estar más tiempo de la cuenta en cama te hacer querer dormir más, esta era la primera vez que ella era la que me miraba despertar.

-Hola hombre pequeño- me dijo burlonamente recordando viejos tiempo.

-Hola mujer vulgar- le conteste a su saludo de igual forma.

-Valla que el día de hoy has dormido mucho, al fin puedo verte despertar yo y no al contrario- dijo ella sentándose en la cama recargándose en la cabecera

-¿Qué hora es?- pregunte, asumiendo su misma posición.

-Las 12 del día

-¿Qué? las 12- no lo podía creer en verdad dormí demasiado- ¿Por qué no me despertaste antes?- recrimine al haberme dejado dormir tanto.

-Es que te veías tan tierno dormido que no quería despertarte, además ya era hora que durmieras mas de la cuenta, siempre despiertas muy temprano.- decía ella mientras yo salía de la cama y me sentaba fuera de ella, mientras me tallaba los ojos ella hizo un comentario de esos que no tenían sentido- Vegeta, tu crees que va siendo hora de…

-¿De que?- pregunte al escuchar el silencio,

-De que… ya sabes, de que agrandemos la familia.

-¿Agrandar la familia?, espera a que Trunks crezca, dentro de unos años será mas alto- dije estirándome y bostezando.

-Vegeta no hablo de eso… me refiero a que, no crees que Trunks quiera un hermano- esta vez me sorprendió lo que dijo y solo gire mi rostro para verla.

-Yo nunca quise un hermano, no veo porque Trunks quiera uno.

-Pero Vegeta, Trunks necesita alguien con quien jugar y entrenar.

-Tiene al hijo de Kakaroto para jugar- le deje de ver y me puse de pie- y para entrenar me tiene a mi.

-Y que tal una hermanita, para que la proteja.

-Te tiene a ti- me dirigía al baño para darme una ducha.

-Pero el día que yo muera a quien va a proteger.

-Solo los mediocres piensan en morirse- dije entrando al baño.

-Me estas llamando mediocre- Bulma se paro de la cama y se dirigió al baño.

-Si el saco te queda- abrí la llave del agua.

-ash Vegeta, contigo no se puede hablar.

-Pues entonces para que pierdes tu tiempo- me coloque debajo del agua.

Esta disfrutando del agua recorrer mi cuerpo cuando Bulma abrió súbitamente la puerta corrediza de la ducha y entro en ella, yo pensé que tenia otras intenciones. Y al verla ahí dentro solo la mire seductoramente.

-¿Quieres que te bañe?- dije en tono bajo y con una media sonrisa.

-NO- ella contesto bruscamente.

-Entonces largate de aquí- dije dándole la espalda.

-Vegeta- esta vez hablo en un tono mas bajo.

-¿Qué?

-Vegeta estoy embrazada.

Embarazada… Embarazada… la primera vez que dijo eso 9 años atrás esa palabra me retumbaba multiplicada por mil en mi cabeza, pero esta vez se repetía multiplicada por el doble de mil.

No era posible embarazada, recuerdo que cuando me dijo que esperaba a Trunks, sentí una pequeña alegría por que era mi primogénito, pero la sensación que predominaba mas era la preocupación, el enojo, el odio, el rencor, el reproche, como era posible que yo el Príncipe Saiyajin tuviera un hijo con una humana, que no tuviera un planeta ni un titulo fijo para heredarle a mi hijo, simplemente no podía ser.

Pero esta vez fue diferente, mi corazón se acelero, sentí un hueco en el estomago… y me sentí Feliz ante la idea de ser padre por segunda vez, nunca pensé tener mas hijos al igual que nunca pensé tenerlos, pero esta nueva sensación era diferente.

Recuerdan que mencione que mi vida era un giro constante, pues valla que era constante, porque meses después el día que Bulma dio a luz al nuevo miembro de la familia, me lleve la gran sorpresa de mi vida.

-Felicidades apuesto Vegeta eres el guapo padre de una hermosa niña- dijo la madre de Bulma.

Yo solo pude responder con una sonrisa.

Una niña, yo esperaba un varón, no es que no me gusten las niñas, bueno en realidad ni siquiera me gustan los bebes sean del sexo que sean, pero una niña, valla sorpresa, serian las cosas mas fácil de lo que pensé, una niña, mi pequeña princesa, seria mas fácil ser un buen padre con una niña que con un niño, a los cuales tienes que entrenar y ser estricto, pero con ella seria diferente.

Y valla que fue diferente la pequeña mocosa… se la pasaba toda la madrugada despierta llorando, y fue aun mas desastroso porque la niña dormía con nosotros, tenia que soportar sus quejidos hasta que me di por vencido y me fui de la habitación a la cámara de gravedad donde estaba Trunks, al preguntarle el porque estaba ahí, me dijo que los lloriqueos se escuchaban hasta su habitación y que en la cámara no se oía nada.

Después de aproximados 2 meses de dormir ambos ahí Bulma entro furiosa diciendo que no la apoyábamos en nada, así que nos encerró en la cámara de gravedad con Bra como ella la había nombrado.

No podíamos salir, no se que demonios invento, para que nos impidiera la salida, y cuando estaba apunto de hacer estallar la puerta para salir, Trunks comenzó a callarla, paseando con ella de un lugar a otro, y la durmió.

Al abrir los ojos me di cuenta que estaba acostado en el suelo con Bra sobre mi pecho y Trunks a un lado, no recuerdo como llegue a esa posición, pero la vista que tenia frente a mi me gustaba, la pequeña mocosa llorona parecía un ángel tan placidamente dormida, y el otro moustro que teníamos en la casa también parecía un ángel que no rompía ni un plato.

Me di cuenta que a pesar de los lloriqueos y de berrinches que ambos hacían para conseguir lo que querían, ellos dos junto con su madre eran todo lo que tenia, era lo único que podía llamar mío, ahora no solo era mi orgullo el que tenia que proteger si no a ellos tres que completaban un cuadro tan perfecto que ni en mis mas absurdos pensamientos imagine tener.

Pase de ser un Príncipe, un asesino, un guerrero, un protector del universo, a ser un padre, que amaba el despertar de su nueva vida a lado de su familia.

_**Fin**_


End file.
